


Foreign

by whereJIJisalive



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereJIJisalive/pseuds/whereJIJisalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is out with Evan when he runs into Kevin, Scotty and their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2: Foreign  
> I've been trying to write this for so long but it's been really mean to me. I found it quite difficult to write Jason but I think it all came together in the end.

Jason always found it hard to explain Evan when he was out with him. It was always "he's my nephew" answered by "sorry?". It was just so difficult, not only to explain but for people to accept, for some reason. Evan was his adopted nephew, except Evan’s adopted father had died before he'd turned three. He'd never remember Robert. What was the point of Jason or anyone in his family holding on to Evan?

But Jason knew. He knew that Robert would have wanted someone to keep an eye on Kitty and Evan, even if they didn't strictly need it. He refused to stop seeing Evan or Kitty, because both of them were still family, and that would never change. 

Not even at awkward moments like this, when he and Evan ran into Kevin, his husband and their children. Children. Plural. The situation could be described as a lot of things, one of them definitely being surreal.

”Wow, Kevin.” He said with Evan on his hip, looking at the family standing opposite him in the parking lot.  
"Jason, hi!" Kevin said, smiling. He looked happy. Probably happier than Jason had ever seen him.  
"Uncew Kevin!" Evan shouted, holding out his arms for Kevin, who gingerly took him from Jason.  
"Baby Evan, hello!" he cooed at the three year old. "Are you enjoying your day out with uncle Jason?"  
Jason couldn't help but smile. It seemed like Kevin got it, all of his insecurities and they didn't even have to talk. They had never been like that during their relationship. Suddenly Jason's attention was torn from Kevin and their nephew, to Kevin's husband - Scotty, he remembered - who was holding out his hand.  
"I thought we might do things right this time," he said apologetically, balancing a 1 year old on his hip. "I'm so sorry about last time we met, I was a jerk."  
Jason shook the man's hand gratefully. "No, it's fine. Under the circumstances I suspect we were quite evenly matched."  
"Oh," Kevin exclaimed suddenly, setting down Evan and reaching behind him.  
"Olivia?" he asked, and a girl appeared from behind him. She looked shy. "Olivia, this is Jason, he's Robert's brother. You know, Evan's dad?"  
"I know," she mumbled, and then seemed to work up to something. After looking him in the eye suspiciously, she quickly approached him and shook his hand. "Hello mister,” she said haughtily.  
"Hello," Jason replied, amused. He turned back to Scotty. "And who's this?" he asked pinching the little one's cheeks lightly.  
"This is Daniel," Scotty said. ”Our son.”  
”Wow,” Jason couldn’t help but say. ”You’ve been busy,” he continued, directing this towards both of the men in front of him.  
Kevin and Scotty only smiled at him. ”You don’t know the half of it,” Kevin said in his usual darkly funny way.  
Jason smiled back slightly awkwardly.  
”No, seriously,” Scotty said solemnly. ”We’ve had to jump through a lot of hoops to get where we are today.”

And suddenly Jason saw it. They looked happy and content, yes, but also worn and a little frazzled. Kevin had dark circles under his eyes. Jason supposed nothing was ever really as perfect as it looked. Jason thought that knowledge would give him comfort. As if the thought that Kevin hadn’t been completely happy without him was some sort of validation. It didn’t. It wasn’t. And just like that he could feel any little bit of resentment he’d had left for either of the men seep away, as if it had never been there.  
”Then I hope you both have an easier time ahead,” he said earnestly.  
Scotty smiled, crow’s feet appearing around his eyes. ”We will. As easy as it can be with two children to take care of.”  
”Don’t you mean three?” Jason asked, winking.  
Scotty looked at him, dumbfounded for a second, before the penny dropped. He snorted. ”Oh definitely.”  
Meanwhile Kevin was scowling at them both, and Daniel was starting to fuss. ”We should probably get going,” Scotty said.  
”But we should meet up some time, go for dinner,” Kevin said, and Scotty nodded beside him.  
”Oh, sure. That would be great.” Jason watched the family walk away with a smile on his face. ”Come on Evan. Let’s get you back to mommy.”


End file.
